


stars above

by koolcatkenma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad, its sticky sweet, just two boys in love, not really tho just kinda, nothing major, some mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Lance misses home and finds comfort in a friend.





	stars above

Lance couldn’t sleep.

He missed his family too much; he missed his mom and dad, his siblings, and everyone else who had ever passed through their home. He missed waking up to the smell of breakfast wafting through the house, his little siblings already yelling and making a mess, his older siblings taking up all the bathrooms. He missed having his mom chastise him when his chores weren’t done from the day before, tossing his lunch to him and kissing him on the cheek before he left for school. He missed the warmth of his house, and the people he loves.

He remembers when he was up on the roof with Ken, who was born just two years after he was. It was the night before he would leave for the Garrison, and Ken looked like Lance felt.

“Come back, okay? You can't miss my 17th birthday. Mom is having everyone over, and making all my favorite food. Promise me you’ll come back.” He was staring up at the sky, letting tears fall.

It took all of Lance’s might not to cry as well. 

“I promise, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Lance didn’t know what day it was, all time was lost once he left, once he was thrown into Voltron, thrown into saving the universe. But it felt like months since that conversation, maybe even years.

He gripped his sheets, willing himself not to cry. Not again. 

It had been a taxing day; most of the team had suffered from more injuries than usual. Lance reached up to touch the gauze taped across his cheek. It would definitely leave a scar.

The boy stared at the ceiling for a couple more minutes before becoming claustrophobic in his room. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and headed out, towards the top floor of the ship, where he usually went when he had nights like this.

When he opened the door, Lance was surprised to see that he was not alone. Keith laid, staring into the glass ceiling. He flinched when Lance opened the door, sitting up to see who it was. 

 

“Hey.” Lance said softly, padding over to where his friend sat.

“Hey.” 

He sat next to him, putting his pillow behind him and laying the comforter in front. “You come here often?” Lance half joked, giving a lopsided grin. Keith chuckled, turning towards the sky again.

“Yeah, when I can’t sleep. You?” 

“Same.”

Lance drew his knees up, resting his chin on top. He peered over to the boy next to him, noticing his bare legs. He knew keith usually slept in shorts, but the lack of cloth left the bruises he had earned from today shine. They were quite ugly, decorated also by small and large scars, some white and old, others red and new. He had been through hell; they both had been.

He looked towards the sky, taking in the calm and beauty he had been looking for. The stars shone bright, and nearby planets colored the sky. There were so many constellations that had yet to be named, and it had become a game to Lance to lull him to sleep some nights; name the constellation. 

Most were named after his siblings, because he was sure they’d be happy to know that somewhere in the universe, they had their own group of stars. 

Without realizing, tears had begun to fall. He didn’t even know that his eyes were wet. Lance quickly reached to dry them, and fell onto his back to ensure his friend wouldn't see them. But it was too late. Keith turned towards him on the ground, continuing to cry. He seemed a little shell shocked, unsure of what to do or why his friend was crying. Lance tried to swallow them down, rubbing his eyes. But it was no use.

“I miss them so fucking much.” He finally squeaked out, weeping openly. He placed his hands over his face, trying to contain and shield himself. This was so embarrassing; he was ugly crying in front of Keith, of all people. Only Hunk had ever seen him this way. 

A hand pressed against his chest, and then he was being turned onto his side, with arms wrapping around his waist. Keith rubbing the back and Lance’s head, smoothing down his hair.

He didn’t say anything, just held him close, letting the tears dampen his shirt. Their legs intertwined, and Lance reached his arms around Keith, embracing him.

They laid like that for a while, until Lance could control his breathing and his sobs were far and few inbetween. Still, not a word had been spoken.

Keith was the first to move, looking down at him. He reached one hand up to his face, gingerly touching the gauze.

Lance looked down, staring at the wet spots in his shirt. Keith moved from the gauze to his jawline before cupping his face and bringing it close. It forced Lance to look up, into soft hazel eyes. 

Keith leaned forward, putting warm lips on his, closing his eyes. Lance could feel the warmth spread throughout his whole body, and brought both his hands up to cup Keith’s face, slowly closing his eyes.

Keith’s other hand traveled to the small of Lance’s back, pressing ever so lightly. Lance took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of lavender soap and vanilla. He pressed harder against his friend, licking across his lips. 

Keith ended up on top of Lance, his knees on either sides of his hips. Neither broke the kiss, only taking it further. Lance’s hands traveled down his back and up Keith’s shirt, cool hands touching hot skin, trailing his fingers along every curve and bump. Keith held Lance’s face in his hands, leaning forward. 

Keith tasted so good, like home away from home. He groaned low in in his throat, his hands gripping Keith’s sides more intensely, sending shivers down his spine. Keith moaned into his mouth, pulled away slightly to kiss the side of Lance’s mouth. Wherever his lips landed sent sparks through Lance, like a strike of lightning. He moaned softly, opening his eyes and to stare at the boy on top of him, who was staring back, soft eyes so loving and intense. Lance brought his hands to his face and brought Keith closer, kissing him deeply one last time. 

The two fell asleep like that, on Lance’s pillow, under Lance’s blanket, tangled together. Nobody came looking for them, and they spent the whole morning looking at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a stream of consciousness so thank u for reading it! 
> 
> Tumblr: happiishiro


End file.
